


Plan (prawie)idealny

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Love Stage!! & Back Stage!!
Genre: Fluff, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumi skrzętnie opracował plan, mający doprowadzić do poznania tożsamości niewątpliwego ukochanego Reia. </p><p>Tekst pisany jakiś rok temu, pierwsza próbka zmierzenia się z czymś takim jak pisanie do anime. Dziwnym trafem nie hurt/comfort ani drama ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan (prawie)idealny

Plan Izumiego był idealny. 

A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, odkąd opracował go krok po kroku w swojej głowie. 

― Widziałeś moje okulary? ― Padło pytanie i chłopak nie mógł nie zachichotać, słysząc irytację w głosie Reia. 

― Niestety nie ― odparł, nie unosząc nawet wzroku znad czytanej właśnie mangi. Właściwie, pomysł nie był tak do końca jego, a przynajmniej nie wszystkiego jego punkty; to historia, która ku jego rozpaczy właśnie się kończyła, podsunęła mu pomysł na to, w jaki sposób może dowiedzieć się, kto jest tajemniczym chłopakiem w życiu Reia. Albo był; z tego, co twierdził mężczyzna, trudno mu było cokolwiek ustalić. Poza tym, że było mu z nim dobrze, a odkąd kariera filmowa Izumiego nabrała rozpędu, miał dosyć patrzenia, jak Sagara się zapracowuje. Właściwie od miesiąca nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, by ten opuszczał ich dom w jakimś innym celu, niż wybraniem się z nim na konferencję czy kolejne nagrywanie, bądź po to, by koordynować przygotowania do wielkiego koncertu Shougo w Tokio. 

Patrząc na rozpaczliwie przetrząsającego każdy kąt Reia, Izumi zaczął zastanawiać się nad pomyślnością swojego planu. Mimowolnie zerknął na trzymaną w dłoni mężczyzny komórkę i zagryzł wargi, nie będąc pewnym, czy ten kiedykolwiek ją odłoży, by Izumi mógł ją przechwycić i jak najszybciej przejrzeć jej zawartość. 

Im dłużej o tym myślał, tym coraz bardziej zaczynał się denerwować; nie lubił w podobny sposób rozpraszać Reia, jednak jedyny raz, kiedy widział go bez telefonu w dłoni czy kieszeni, był jakieś cztery miesiące wcześniej, gdy musiał się schylić, by wyciągnąć spod kanapy okulary, które mu tam wcześniej wpadły. Wówczas telefon wylądował na stoliku, jednak od tamtej pory, Izumi nigdy więcej nie znalazł okazji, by zajrzeć do najbardziej prywatnego urządzenia Reia. 

― Reeeeeeeei ― zawołał w końcu, mając dosyć czekania. 

― Tak? ― Mężczyzna podszedł do niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. 

― Co powiesz na wymianę? ― zapytał chłopak, patrząc na niego uważnie. Agent westchnął, mierzwiąc mu włosy. 

― Mogłem się tego spodziewać. Czego potrzebujesz? Coś nie tak z Ryomą? 

― Nie, nie, wszystko w porządku! Właściwie nigdy nie było tak dobrze… ― Przed oczami stanął mu obraz chłopaka przesuwającego się w dół jego ciała i… Potrząsnął gwałtownie głową; nie mógł o tym teraz myśleć i się rozpraszać. ― Rei… 

― Izumi, skup się. Jeśli czegoś potrzebujesz, muszę o tym wiedzieć, inaczej nie będę w stanie ci pomóc. 

― Daj mi swój telefon ― wypalił, odrzucając mangę na bok i krzyżując ręce na piersi. 

― Co?! I po to zawracasz mi głowę i zmuszasz do krążenia po domu w poszukiwaniu okularów, wiedząc, ile mam pracy?

Izumi poczuł, jak jego policzki robią się czerwone, kiedy uświadomił sobie, jak głupi był jego plan. Zakrył twarz rękami, a jego ramiona zadrżały. Zawsze był plan B. 

― Ale Rei! Ja tylko chcę dla ciebie dobrze ― powiedział drżącym głosem, patrząc na mężczyznę przez palce. Ten zamarł. ― Wiem, że masz kogoś, ale nie wiem, dlaczego go ukrywasz!

― Izumi…

― Nie, Rei. Pierwszy wiedziałeś o moim związku z Ryomą, zawsze wiesz o wszystkim, a ja o tobie nie wiem nic! Pomogłeś mi niewyobrażalnie, dzieląc się ze mną strzępkami ze swoich doświadczeń, nie widziałeś swojej twarzy, kiedy mówiłeś o swoim chłopaku! Chcę go poznać, ja…

Wejściowe drzwi trzasnęły i Izumi momentalnie zamilkł, obawiając się, że rodzice mogli wcześniej wrócić. Zamiast jednak zobaczyć kogoś z nich, w wejściu do pokoju pojawił się….

― Shougo! ― krzyknął, rzucając się bratu na szyję. Ten ścisnął go mocno, całując w czoło. 

― Zgadnij co dla ciebie mam ― powiedział, sięgając do kieszeni i Izumi już po chwili patrzył na niego z uwielbieniem w oczach, zupełnie zapominając o wciąż stojącym za nimi Reiem, który mrugał, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. 

― Ach! Najnowsza figurka Lala Lulu! Kocham cię, Shougo! Jesteś najlepszym bratem pod słońcem! ― wykrzyknął, podskakując, by ucałować go w policzek, po czym rzucił się do pokoju, by wybrać dla nowego nabytku jak najlepsze miejsce. 

Rei spojrzał na chłopaka, uśmiechając się lekko. 

― Idealny moment ― mruknął, siadając na kanapę. Nie musiał długo czekać, nim Shougo do niego dołączył, przysuwając się zbyt blisko, by dało się to jakoś wytłumaczyć. 

― Słyszałem. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego się upierasz…

― Tak jest lepiej ― odparł, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu; wszędzie, by tylko nie spojrzeć od pełne zawodu oczy Shougo. 

― Nie widziałem cię miesiąc, a kiedy przychodzę, traktujesz mnie tak, jak wszystkich wokół. Tęskniłem ― szepnął, nachylając się nad uchem mężczyzny. Rei nie zareagował, siedząc sztywno z na wpół przymkniętymi powiekami, rozkoszując się uczuciem ciepłego oddechu chłopaka. 

― Izumi…

― Skoro Izumi jest wystarczająco dorosły, by spać z Ryomą, to nie widzę przeciwwskazań, by wiedział. 

Rei nic nie odpowiedział. 

Nagle poczuł dłoń wplatającą się w jego włosy delikatnym ruchem nakazującą mu odwrócić głowę w kierunku blondyna. 

― Nie masz pojęcia jak tęskniłem ― wyszeptał chłopak, pochylając się, by go pocałować, ale w ostatniej chwili Rei jakby ocknął się z transu i uchylił. 

― Ja też. Ale… ― Tym razem Shougo nie czekał, zamiast tego odwrócił się, podnosząc z kanapy i, nim Rei miał szansę zareagować, usiadł na jego kolanach, przyciskając go całym swoim ciałem do oparcia kanapy. ― Shugo, Izumi…

― Nie będę cię dłużej ukrywał ― warknął chłopak, po chwili już przesuwając ustami po szyi Sagary. Ten jeszcze przez chwilę się opierał, jednak nie mógł nic poradzić na swoje własne pragnienie. Nie, kiedy ich ciała po tak długiej przerwie znowu były przy sobie, nie, kiedy to, czego chciał miał na wyciągnięcie ręki. Ostatkiem rozsądku pomyślał jeszcze, że powinni być teraz przynajmniej w sypialni Shougo, a nie w salonie, gdzie każdy mógłby ich zobaczyć. ― Tyle czasu… ― wymruczał blondyn, zawisając nad jego ustami. 

Nagle dobiegły ich ciche kroki i Rei spróbował się szarpnąć, by uczynić tę sytuację mniej krępującą, ale Shougo przytrzymał go w miejscu. 

Nagle kroki zatrzymały się i Shougo spojrzał przez ramię na brata, który otwierał i zamykał usta, zdjął okulary, przetarł je, po czym spojrzał na nich znowu. Shougo wyszczerzył do niego zęby i Izumi odpowiedział tym samym, unosząc kciuk w górę, po czym zawrócił, chcąc dać tej dwójce trochę prywatności. 

― Okulary są w lodówce! ― wykrzyknął i Rei zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową. 

― Uznam to za błogosławieństwo ― powiedział, wychylając się po upragniony pocałunek.


End file.
